Breathe Bella
by xxXBreakingBellaxxX
Summary: This is my new version of new moon. Edward leaves bella, and Bella hasn't stopped crying for weeks. Will Edward ever come back to bella? Sorry im bad at summaries :S
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own twilight_-**I do not own twilight**-_I _****_do not own twilight_-**I do not own twilight**-****_I do not own twilight_-**I do not own twilight-**  
**

**

* * *

**I awoke screaming, and gasping for air. My head was pounding. I was dreaming about _him, _ever since he left me which was about a couple of months ago. It went to go take a shower, maybe that'll clear my head, but nothing gets Edward out of my head. I took some Tylenol, to ease the pain. It worked, a little. I didn't rush out of the shower as i always did. What was the point? _He _wasn't there anymore.I got changed and went downstairs. Charlie had already left for work and i wanted to go see the Cullen's. Hopefully i wouldn't cry. But i keep no promises. I dashed out of the house and climbed into my truck.

I found myself crying on the way. And then, it happened all so quickly. I couldn't see the roads and and lost control of the wheel. I heard horns honking, and ended up in the hospital.I heard a sweet velvet voice.

_Bella love, what happened?_

It must of been a bad injury since i heard his voice.

"Edward....?" i scanned the room to look for him but h was nowhere in sight." Where are you?"

_Shh bella, get some rest. I love you._

I started sobbing all over again.

"Bella?Oh Bella! What happened to you?" Charlie was here. They somehow contacted him.

"N-Nothing dad, I'm fine."Tears were still rolling down my cheeks.

"Are you sure you're okay?Did someone do this to you? I bet it was that Tyler kid. Lemme at him!" Charlie got out of his seat.

"Dad no, sit down. I did this to myself. I lost control of the wheel. I'm sorry."

"Luckily, you just hit your head, you'll be fine."

"Can i go to the um..Cullen's, dad?'' I was afraid he'd say no.

"No, Bella. You're still a little dizzy from the accident."

I was right.

"Dad, i can take care of myself. If it gets worse i'll go back home and call you. don't worry I'll be fine."

"Alright, Bells."

I was able to get out of the hospital, and then i got in my truck once again. How did i hear Edward's sweet voice? I arrived at the open and light Cullen house, and was greeted by Carlisle.

"Oh,Bella! What brings you here?" Carlisle escorted me in.

"Nothing i just wanted to come by, i just came from the hospital."

"The hospital?"He was shocked. "What happened?"

"Yeah, Bella what happened?" Alice walked in the room. She must have seen me coming.

"Oh i was just crying over Edward, lost control of the wheel, and hit my head. The u-usual."

"Are you sure you're alright? i can check if u have any other injuries, if you'd like." Carlisle said.

"No i 'm fine."

"Well alright then. You girls have fun." Carlisle left the room.

"Don't worry about Edward. He'll come back. Breathe Bella, Breathe."

I took a deep breath his name...startled me.

"Alice? I asked.

"Hmm?"

"When i was in the hospital,"

"Mm-hmm"

"I heard _his _voice."

"Hallucinations? probably."

"Oh."

"Do you mind if i go into...Edward's room?" i had difficulty saying his name.

"Sure, sure. You won't..you know... cry, again?" She knew me too well.

"Don't worry i won't." i took a deep breath.

* * *

So do you like it? I don't think it's that good.

tell me if you want me to continue it.

xxXBreakingBellaxxX


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own twilight

* * *

**PREVIOUS PAGE**-_Sure,sure. You won't...you know..cry,again?" She knew me too well_

_"Don't worry, i won't."I took a deep breath.

* * *

_I lied. I started playing Claire De Lune, which was a bad idea. I was sobbing all over again.

_"Why did he leave me? He was my life as well"_ i thought

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Alice walked in.

"I leave you 30 seconds in here and you're crying again."She stroked my hair.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Alice. It's just that I heard Claire De Lune, and it reminded me of him."

"i see how much you miss him."

"If you don't mind, i think I'm going to go home."

"Okay, well try to keep your mind off Edward."

"I'll try." I headed out the door and climbed in the truck again. I got home safely this time, and flopped on my bed. My head was still pounding. I kept banging my head on the wall, without even knowing. My head was killing me. I was sobbing all over again. Sorry Alice.

_Bella,love, stop beating yourself up._

"You're the reason i'm doing it."

_I'm doing it to protect you_

"Ha!"I crawled into bed, hopefully seeing him when i wake up in the morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I was standing in a meadow, **our **meadow. It was cold. Just like his skin. It was very foggy and i couldn't see anything. Then something was coming toward me. I could see a faint figure walking in the fog. _

_Victoria. It was coming to an end. Who would tell Edward i was dead? Would he kill himself too if i went down first? What about Jacob? He would be in pain as well. The figure was coming closer and i could see the features more clearly now. Short bronze hair, pale skin, and eyes golden brown. It wasn't Victoria at all. It was him. Edward had come back for me. _

_"Edward? Edward!" I ran so fast. Thought i was as fast as him. _

_"Bella! I'm so glad i found you." He came to hug me. I missed his cold arms._

_"Edward, i'm so glad that you came back for me." I 'didn't let go of him._

_"I didn't come her for you.." He let go of me suddenly._

_"Why did you come back for me then?" I was getting worried now._

_"I came as a favour to..."_

_"To.."My heart started racing. Edward wouldn't keep secrets from me. He had to tell me._

_"I cam as a favour to..Victoria."_

_"what?...You're working for Victoria now? To what? Kill me because she can't herself?!" I was so angry. Edward betrayed me. He stopped loving me to go with Victoria._

_"I'm sorry it has to end this way." His eyes turning black now. I guess it was Victoria comnig to kill me. iN eDWARD'S BODY._

_" I'm so so thirsty right now."He was coming closer, closer to me._

_"Edward no! I trust you." My voice was getting fainter._

_"I trust you." He was leanging closer to my neck. I started to blank out. Everything was black. Where had Edward gone? Was he back to normal?_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

I awoke screaming. As usual. I put my hand to my neck. No scar. No mark. No blood. It was a dream.Edward wouldn't return to me like that. Would he?

I slowly sat up in a sitting position and heard chewing. _Jacob._

"Jacob?! What the hell are you doing here?" He was eating my cheerios._  
_


End file.
